La hija perdida de los Dragneel
by Yui dragneel
Summary: <html><head></head>Natsu y Lucy buscan desesperados a su hija mayor, quien es secuestrada hace ocho años por un por de magos pero lo que nadie esperaba era la llegada de una nueva miembro al gremio quien busca recuperar sus recuerdos y que la llevara a muchas aventuras con la familia del dragón slayer de fuego y la maga celestial en compañía de los hijos de la pareja.. (Nalu 100% y con otras parejas)</html>


**espero les guste este bueno fanfic... Fairy Tail le pertenese a mashima-sensei y algunos personajes me perteneces los que no aparecen el en manga o anime... disfruten.**

* * *

><p><strong>La hija perdida de los Dragneel <strong>

**capitulo 1**

**Karu Minekaze**

En el centro de magnolia una niña de cabellos negros terminando en blancos caminaba sin rumbo metida en sus pensamientos, pensando en como le iba ha decir a sus padres que quería ir al gremio de magos que recordaba por miedo a que ellos se enojaran y la mandaran al internado en el reino vecino. Siguió comino hasta chocar con un hombre de cabellos rosados alborotados, ojos color jade, vestido con un chaleco negro y unos pantalones blancos holgados rodeados por un tipo de capa sujetado con un cinturón, una chanclas negros y una hermosa bufanda adornando su cuello.

-estas bien pequeña -pregunto el hombre con un tono de preocupación por la niña en el suelo- no te paso nada.

-claro que no señor, estoy bien gracias por preocuparse -dijo la niña muy educadamente, el joven de cabellos rosados la ayuda a parar y este pudo ver el color del cabello de ella y sus ojos color chocolates.

-NATSUUUU, DONDE DEMONIOS TE HAS METIDO -grito una mujer de cabellos rubios, ojos chocolates, vestida con unos vaqueros negros y una blusa roja estraperlee, con una chaqueta negra y una botas cafeces, pudo notar que en la mano derecha llevaba la marca de Fairy Tail- Natsu ahí estas te he buscado por horas y esta niña.

-no se como se llama, choco conmigo mientras buscaba a Ren y Aki para ir a casa - dijo mientras ponía atención a la niña - me puedes decir tu nombre? - pregunto sonriendo le a la niña, lo cual ella solo asintió.

-me llamo Karu Minekaze, maga de fuego y celestial, por lo que recuerdo - al escuchas eso los dos presentes solo se miraron impresionados por lo digo por la niña.

-yo soy Lucy heartfilia maga celestial y este cabeza de cerezo es mi esposo Natsu Dragneel dragon slayer - dijo la rubia con una mirada de melancolía hacia la niña, la cual pudo notar como la miraba la rubia.

-puedo ver que son de fairy tail, sera que puedo ir con ustedes? - dijo mientras ponía cara de happy triste - se que es algo raro pero cuando tenia seis años tuve un accidente el cual mis padres no quieren que yo sepa y solo recuerdo el nombre de su gremio - termino de decir poniendo aun mas intrigados a los magos.

-claro que puedes venir, solo tienes que ayudarnos a encontrar a nuestros hijos y nos vamos al gremio - hablo el peli-rosa con una sonrisa en la cara.

Mientras los tres hablaban, detrás de uno de los puestos de comercio dos joven de cabello rubio miraban con curiosidad a la peli-negra con blanco, sintiendo como si ella fuera alguien conocida para ellos, solo se miraron y siguieron mirando como sus padres se reían con ellas por las ocurrencias del peli-rosa.

-oye Ren ella no te párese familiar - pregunto la pequeña rubia quien miraba a su hermano.

-se parece a ella y tiene su olor, pero el color de su pelo y su ropa son muy diferentes Aki - le dijo a su hermana mientras seguía mirando a los peli-negro/blanco - es mejor aparecer antes de que nos descubran - dijo parándose y siendo seguido por su hermana y apareciendo detrás de la chica.

Ren, Aki, donde demonios estaban - les pregunto una muy enojada Lucy- los hemos buscado por todas partes saben que tenemos que estar en el gremio para poder estar listos para el desfile de hoy.

-si mama lo sentimos mucho, pero estaba buscando este collar de mariposa para yuki por su cumple que es mañana - dijo el rubio abrazando a su madre.

-yo le compre este anillo a Io - dijo la chica mientras abrazaba a su padre - y ella quien es? - pregunto lo mas inocente que podía.

-ella es Karu Minekaze y nos va a acompañar al gremio -respondió la rubia mayor tomando la mano de su esposo y caminando en dirección al gremio.

Todo el camino al gremio la peli-negra/blanca no dijo nada solo veía cono Natsu hablaba y decía cosas bizarras siendo regañado por Lucy, quien solo le decía una cosa y este le renegaba, puedo notar se los hijos de la pareja solo a miraban con curiosidad lo cual la ponía muy nerviosa no sabia como pensaban ese par de jóvenes y por que sentía que esa familia era muy especial para ella, mas que todo los dos adultos, quería abalanzarse a ellos y abrazarlos lo mismo sucedía con el par de jóvenes que tenia a cada lado de ella pero mejor era esperar al llegar al gremio. Ya ahí, puedo notar como todos estaban preparando las cosas que iban hacer dentro de poco, pero solo una persona le llamo la atención, cierto chico rubio con la mirada azul y una sonrisa que la derritió en un instante.

-ya llegamos - gritaron padre e hijo que se dirigieron corriendo a la barra para comer.

-bienvenidos, como les fue - pregunto una albina de ojos azules que les entregado a los recién llegados curry.

-desapareció de la vista, es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra - contesto la rubia mayor con la cara triste -pensé que iba a venir, ella nunca se pierde fantasía.

-segura aun esta entrenando y no se acordó de que era hoy el desfile del gremio - hablo el rubio quien estaba al lado de la albina.

-Naru-san crees que Nashi-neesan este bien - pregunto la rubia menor al ojis azul quien solo bajo la cabeza.

-eso espero Aki -respondió este con la mirada perdida.

-estará bien que me pueda unir al gremio - pregunto la peli-negra/blanca quien se había quedado callada desde que llegaron a la barra del gremio.

-claro dime tu nombre y donde quieres tu marca del gremio - le dijo el rubio con el aparato para poner los sellos en las manos.

-Me llamo Karu Minekaze y la quiero en mi hombro derecho de color dorada - dijo con un brillo en los ojos que le saco una sonrisa a mas de uno.

-Bueno ya esta Karu-san ahora eres un miembro oficial de fairy tail y como tal tienes que aparecer en el desfile que haremos - le dijo la albina quien salia con unas cervezas en una bandeja - con quien quieres participar?

-no seria mucha molestia si la familia de Natsu-san y Lucy-san me aceptaran para... - fue interrumpida con unos brazos y gritos provenientes la la menor de los dragneel.

-sera un placer poder aparecer en el desfile contigo, verdad padre - el aludido solo asintió con la cabeza y abrazo a su esposa quien veía la escena con mucha alegría.

-bueno ahora si a practicar lo que vamos hacer antes de aparecer en el desfile.

-oye cabeza de lava ustedes salen de últimos no tienes por que preocuparse - dijo un chico con cabello azul oscuro y ojos caídos quien solo llevaba sus calzoncillos

-por que no mejor vas y haces espectáculos en otra parte stripper de quinta -le contesto con una mirada de burla.

-pero cuando paso esto - salio a buscar su ropa siendo perseguido por una mujer de cabellos azules y ojos del mismo color.

-el tio Gray nunca va a prender - dijo el rubio mientras veía como el azabache corría de aquí para halla buscando su ropa.

-Naru-san aun estas enamorado de Nashi-neesan - pregunto la dragneel menor, provocando que su padre se tensara y su madre riera.

-eso es mas que obvio, puede ser que cuando teníamos solo seis años no lo identificara fuera muy mal pero cuando aparezca le voy a confesar mi amor por ella - respondió con una sonrisa melancólica haciendo que la peli-negra/blanca se entristeciera un poco.

-bueno es mejor que la familia Dragneel se vaya a ensañar para el desfile, vamos Karu tu ya eres parte de esta familia - dijo el peli-rosa con una sonrisa lo cual todos asintieron.

-hasta luego Minna, nos vemos mas tarde - dijo Ren caminando con su madre al lado.

-chao Minna - dijo la menor de los dragneel

-que les vaya bien y nos vemos mas tarde - dijo la albina con una sonrisa con su hijo al lado.

Karu y las familia dragneel se perdieron de la vista de todos, quienes los veían con una sonrisa como su hubieran recuperado eso tan valioso que les quietaron hace ocho años atrás, esa parte que alegraba al gremio y que les faltaba hasta ese día, nadie sabia que era lo que iba a pasar de ahora en adelante ni que era el gran secreto que la familia Minekaze le tenia escondido a Natsu y Lucy, y las aventuras que todos iban a tener en la búsqueda de la Hija perdida de los Dragneel, Nashi la estrella de Fairy tail.

* * *

><p><strong>espero que les haya gusta el capitulo, esto es algo que se me ocurrió en el cole y que quería escribir ya que tengo la rara costumbre de inventarme fic en el cole cuando no tengo donde subirlos. Otra rara creación mía espero les guste.<strong>

**envien reviews para sugerencias, felicitaciones, amenazas o otra cosas por el fic; Próximo capitulo: Fantasía... Comienzo a recordar?**

**nos vemos luego, se despide Yui Dragneel...**


End file.
